Emerald City
The Emerald City aka The City of Emeralds, is the official capital city of the fantasy Land of Oz. It is located in the exact center of the Land, which can be found at the very end of the Yellow Brick Road. L. Frank Baum's original city Standing in the exact enter in Oz, which is the most greenest area in all the land, the famous Emerald City (City of Emeralds in the books) is a fictional city created by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz Legacy. When first writing The Wonderful Wizard of Oz in circa 1899, before it was finished and published, Baum was tempted to title the book The City of Emeralds. Until a superstitious friend/colleague of Baum's told him that naming stories after gems was bad luck. W. W Denslow was the first to illustrate the original look of Baum's fantasy city, giving it a very 19th/20th century spanish style look. With many domed roofs, exotic Arabian designs and Marie Antoinette styled french decor. Now this city is a magnificent place indeed, stately, imposing and even intimidating. The equal of which has never been seen or discovered. (even in other enchanted realms and fairy lands.) In fact it is so magnificent that a bright green glow can be seen far off into the distance many miles away that shines brightly high above the city and into the sky even in broad daylight. The city also is surrounded by an extremely vast, high and handsome wall. Incredibly thick and of the finest green marble, polished smooth and set with giant sparkling emeralds that glisten and dazzle in the sun so brightly, it could easily blind one if not careful. There are four gates on each side of the wall, one facing each of the four vast countries in the Land of Oz. (North, South, East and West). The main entrace in the front of the city is said to be so wide that when the gaint emerald studded gate is thrown opened, five large horse drawn carriges could all entire at once and pass the gate and into the city with ease. Each gate has large pole bars of solid gold and is set between two high towers with hanging embroidered banners. Other towers are set at distances along the wall where soilders of the city can sit and watch for unwanted intruders, which is rarely, if ever. At the top of the wall there also is a marble walkway that connects these towers which are broad enough for four people to walk abreast upon. Inside the Emerald City The graceful and elegant buildings are of stained green glass and built of marble as well, plated with real solid gold and silver set with splendid emeralds and gems. Hundreds of jeweled spires, domes, bridges and minarets flaunt green waving flags that all read 'Oz' which flutter in the wind. The sidewalks are of wide marble slabs polished smooth as glass, and the curbs are also set with clustered emeralds. Along these sidewalks and streets in the city are marble and glass houses, decorative sitting benches, emerald light post, lovely green gardens filled with gorgeous green flowers, parks and green marble fountains that spray green purfumed water high up into the air. The city also has candy shops with green cotten candy and green chocolate. Green popcorn and lemonade stands, buildings and stores filled with green hats, clothing and shoes. Libraries with green books, and shops for children and babies filled with jolly green toys such as green dolls and green teddy bears. The city citizens purchase these green refreshments and items all with green coins and pennies. At the center of the city, the glorious Royal Palace of Oz can be found which is the biggest and tallest tower in the entire city where the Wizard/Princess Ozma and the royal green court of Oz's high society resided within. And there are many green maids and green servants who are happy to cater to the green court or it's guest. There are other buildings of importance such as the only prison in all the Land of Oz, which is hardly ever used. It is mentioned in the Oz books that when Dorothy Gale and her little black dog Toto moved from their rundown old farm in Kansas to live in the land of Oz permanently and into the Emerald City with her aunt and uncle, there were 9,654 buildings and 57,318 residents who reside there. Anyone who visits the Emerald City is more than welcome to come and live there if they wish. The people who already live in the city dress in only the green finest garments of lovely silk, satin, and velvet with silver and gold buttons. These citizens are quite a fashioniable bunch, wearing elaborate fine accessories, all green of course. They all wear precious emeralds neatly sewn into the green embroidered outfits and always dressed to impress. They also are all extremely happy people and contented, and free from care. There is no crime, violence poverty or death in the city. The residents of the city rarely ever venture beyond the marble wall and step foot past the golden gates outside, because the Emerald city is the most beautiful place in Oz. It is so comfortable and peaceful that no one truly wants to ever leave or live anywhere else. Although work is necessary to maintain the city and keep it beautiful and glowing, and provide food, no one works more than half his time, and the people enjoy their labor as much as their play. The Emerald City Cornet Band entertains its people who throw splendid celebrations and rich banquets on important occasions such as the ruler of the Emerald City child Queen of all of Oz, Princess Ozma's birthday. (The Road to Oz) History When the Emerald city was first built for the Wizard of Oz by the citizens in Oz, the thick skyscraper wall that surrounded the entire city was completely green and covered in giant emeralds, but the city itself, while mostly all green, was not. However, the Wizard forced anyone who passed the city gates and entered the Emerald City was made to wear green-tinted eyeglasses by the Guardian of the Gates, which wear locked on by a key. The Wizard later explains this as an effort to protect the peoples eyes from the "brightness and glory" of the city and for ones eyes would not be dazzled and then blinded by the magnificent emeralds, but it really just made everything appear green. So the people who lived in the city believed it really was all Emerald. This was a "humbug" and illusionist effect created by the Wizard to fool all of his subjects so they all would think he really had magical powers. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) After the Emerald City was conquered by General Jinjur and her Army of Revolt, the use of green spectacles was discontinued, although the city itself is still primarily green. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) Soon after Jinjur's revolt, Ozma, the rightful queen of Oz, came to power, greatly reforming the city. Many of her friends moved into the palace with her, as trusted advisors. ("The Marvelous Land of Oz") When the Wizard returned to the city, Ozma made him her close advisor and a prominant figure in the city, one of the few individuals in Oz allowed to perform magic. ("Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz") Over many years of Ozma's wise rule, the Emerald City became modern utopia of a city, with cars called Scalawagons filling its streets and a variety of magical and technological shops bustling with activity. It was sometimes called the Wonder City of Oz. ("The Wonder City of Oz") Non-Canon Events When Ozma accidentally changes the past of Oz, the Emerald City is transformed into a dark alternative metropolis, the Obsidian City. ("Paradox in Oz") In The Wicked Years In Gregory Maguire's revisionist Oz novels, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and Son of a Witch, the Emerald City is a much darker place than in Baum's novels. It does have splendid palaces and gardens, but also sections beset by crime and poverty. Son of a Witch introduces Southstairs, an extensive political prison located in the caves below the Emerald City. The hit Broadway Musical also portrayed the city as slightly more darker as well. The 1939 MGM Movie The Emerald City in the classic MGM version starring Judy Garland is most likey the most well known look out of all the other Emerald Cities. The city is seen only from a great far off distance upon grassy, flowery hills beside neighboring mountains. Unlike in Baum's descriptions of the city, this city has no gate, only a giant door. All of the buildings are constructed out of hundreds of skyscraper cylinder domes and thin towers crowded together. Inside of the city the domes have windows and doors and splendid gardens with green watered ponds. The image was selected by MGM Art Department head Cedric Gibbons, from a tiny photo of a sketch in the studio's library. The work of a pre-1914 German artist, the picture suggested a city of upside-down test tubes — more abstract than the Moorish, Spanish styled version of the City that Denslow provided in the original book. Assistant art director Jack Martin Smith later explained that the MGM personnel chose the look because it did not resemble any known buildings in any style; "It looked like some strange thing we had never seen before." Return to Oz This Emerald City stays much more faithful to the books in appearance than the 1939 version. Even though it is in Apocalyptic ruins throughout the majority of the film, the viewer gets a tantalizing veiw of what all of the city looks like on the inside during the Celebration scene towards the end. That scene was shot throughout the silver and gold hallways and mirrored Throne room. The Wiz The Emerald City in the 1978's musical The Wiz, staring Diana Ross, is actually used (along with all of the land in Oz) as a metaphor for New York City. And the Twin Towers are used for the Palace of the Wizard played by Richard Prior. The city's residents are a group of aristocratic, stuckup, shallow and sophisticated phonies who are fashion foward and materialistic, only caring about how they look and whats in or out of style. Oz the Great and Powerful In Disney's 2013 film, Oz the Great and Powerful, the city is a copy cat replica pf the 1939's city with a more modern interior design. Emerald City Confidential The video game Emerald City Confidential give the Emerald City a film noir feel and was described as "Baum meets Raymond Chandler." Tin Man . ]] At the center of the O.Z. is a massive city known as Central City. This city is where the Mystic Man can be found. It is a dangerous city filled with corruption. ("Tin Man") : It is revealed that the O.Z. is actually the same Land of Oz visited by Dorothy Gale hundreds of years after her visit. As such, Central City would presumably be a much changed version of the Emerald City -- though the city shows no sign of its original Emerald coloring. '' The Muppets Wizard of Oz In the 2005 Disney made for TV movie, starring pop singer Ashanti as Dorothy, the Emerald City is more modern and electrified in the night. ''Wicked: The Musical The Emerald City appears Wicked: The Musical, serving a similar role to the one in the book. It is prominantly featured on the Map of Oz shown in the musical. Background Although at one point, the character Tip describes the city as being built by the Wizard, at another, the Scarecrow explains that the Wizard had usurped the crown of Pastoria, the former king of the city, and from the Wizard the crown had passed to him.Riley, pp. 106-7. The story, however, reverted to the Wizard having built the city in Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, with the usurpation of the king's power being done by the four witches before his arrival.Riley, pp. 145-6. In the first book, one scene of the Emerald City is of particular note in the development of Oz: Dorothy sees rows of shops, selling green articles of every variety, and a vendor of green lemonade, from whom children bought it with green pennies. This contrasts with the later description of Oz, in which money does not feature. Interpreters have argued that money may been introduced into the city by the Wizard, but this is not in the text itself.Jack Zipes, When Dreams Came True: Classical Fairy Tales and Their Tradition, New York, Routledge, 1998; pp. 175-6. ISBN 0-415-92151-1 Insperation It is rumored that Baum was inspired to make his fantasy city of Oz an alternative version of the "'White City'", which was one of the most magnificent places built for it's time. It is said that he was so enchanted and impressed with the fine architecture of the place when it was opened to the public as the World's Fair, on his visit he fell in love with it's glowing bright lights that light all of the buildings up so beautifully. He wanted his Emerald City to be much like it when writing his book, but instead of naming it White, he chose to call it Emeralds instead. when he went to Chicago for the World Fair, many Historians and Oz Scholars who interpret The Wizard of Oz as a political allegory agree that the Emerald City was used as a metaphor for Washington, D.C. and unsecured "greenback" paper money. In this reading of the book, the city's illusory splendor and value is compared with the value of paper money, which also has value only because of a shared illusion or convention. It is highly likely that the Hotel del Coronado influenced its description in later books, as well as in the artwork by John R. Neill. Allusions in popular culture Seattle has been long nicked named the Emerald City due to all it's green night lights that makes the city appear to be all green just like in Oz. David Williamson (whose brother-in-law wrote the Oz-inspired musical Oz) wrote a play in 1987 called Emerald City. The term is used as a metaphor by the character Elaine Ross, describing Sydney as "the Emerald City of Oz", where people go expecting their dreams to be fulfilled, only to end up with superficial substitutes and broken dreams. The 2006 Sydney New Year's Eve Festivities were entitled "A Diamond Night in Emerald City" also in reference to Williamson's play and the "Diamond Night" alluding to the 75th anniversary of the opening of the Sydney Harbour Bridge in 2007. (The bridge was the centrepiece of the celebrations). Subsequently "Emerald City" has occasionally been used as an unofficial nickname for the city of Sydney. The city of Seattle, Washington, in the United States uses "The Emerald City" as its official nickname, on account of how green it is in that region of the world. (Note: Washington State is also known as the "Evergreen State.") Gallery The-emerald-city2.jpg Emerald-City.jpg 1682540-slide-slide-13-design-wizard-behind-oz-the-great-and-powerful-makes-it-pop.jpg THE-W-ZARD-OF-OZ-fairy-tales-and-fables-33210824-778-960.jpg Images-34.jpeg 021213_FS_WebExtra_BrianHenson_5.1.jpg 4393229418_3763f84afc.jpg IMG_20131209_190718.jpg Images-14.jpeg Images-38.jpeg IMG_20131209_190920.jpg|Wicked: The Musical References Emerald City